1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2-169834 discloses an internal combustion engine wherein, during low load operation, the entire required amount of fuel injection is injected into the engine cylinders during the compression stroke to form an air-fuel mixture around the spark plugs, while during medium and high load operation, fuel is injected into the engine cylinders during the intake stroke to form an air-fuel premixture and fuel is injected into the engine cylinders during the compression stroke to form an air-fuel mixture for ignition near the spark plugs.
In this internal combustion engine, however, among the load regions in which the amount of fuel injection is divided between the intake stroke and the compression stroke, in the region of low load operation, the suitable ratio of the amount of fuel injection in the intake stroke and the amount of fuel injection in the compression stroke is limited to within a narrow range based on the engine operating state, so in this operating region, it is difficult to always obtain good combustion with a small amount of torque fluctuation.